<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无花果树 by 17LaserBeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134089">无花果树</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/17LaserBeam/pseuds/17LaserBeam'>17LaserBeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, During Canon, Kyo-1 and Kyo-2→Iori, K’→Kyo, M/M, transgender clone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/17LaserBeam/pseuds/17LaserBeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>音巢篇结束后的虚构。京庵京前提，含K’→京，轻微Kyo-1、Kyo-2→庵，沾点女体化，慎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Kyou/K' | K Prime, Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Kyo-1&amp;Yagami Iori, Kyo-2&amp;Yagami Iori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无花果树</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  地点是在中华街的一处饭店。包间里的空气闷热又潮湿，K’愈发觉得透不过气，甚至怀疑自己是不是犯了鼻炎。虽然开了内循环，但为了保证交易的隐蔽性，选择的包间没有窗户，而且极为狭小，和约定的金额相比显然极为不相称。他偷偷瞥向身旁，马克西马依然坐得很端正，库拉缩在椅子上吃棒棒糖，对他们的谈话内容一点也不关心。对面的男人（将其认定为老鸨，或是人贩子都不大准确）挤眉弄眼，神情得意的不行，唾沫大概是都喷到桌上的菜里了，没有人对桌上的饭菜感兴趣，他们谁也没有动筷子的心思，但还是感到恶心。K’努力让自己和马克西马一样看上去表情平和，起码样子上还是装作很专注地听着，直到那人将手伸到他身旁一直乖巧坐着的“人”身上，准备撩起“它“的外衣给客户展示一下他格外中意的鱼骨束腰时，K‘尴尬地干咳了两声，眼神给那人示意了一下一旁坐着的库拉。</p><p>  这时倒是凸显出带着库拉的好处了。出发前，他本来是担心女孩在这种场合出席的安全，提议换成薇普，但马克西马劝他说库拉的大规模作战能力应付突发情况更具优势。现在想来，K’也知道自己是借小姑娘的名义，掩饰自己的难为情罢了。</p><p>  交易正常进行，马克西马领着那个默不作声的“人”到他们的车上，K’一声不吭。这期间马克西马已经对其进行了全面扫描，并没有发现什么危险物品，更稀罕的是作为人造物，身上百分百的是血肉骨骼这些原生的东西，除了后天调教的痕迹，一丁点的异物都没有发现。</p><p>  就算是自主性和自由度很高的Kyo-1和Kyo-2，身上也是装着用于收集战斗数据的芯片的啊。他暗戳戳地想。</p><p>  他们这次拿来的“东西”，虽然为了避免不必要的麻烦，现在还遮着面部，但之前已经确认过一次相貌了，的确就是草薙京的一个克隆体。在清剿音巢残党的时候，本来在99年前后已经圆满收尾的克隆京收容工作又有了意外，他们发现采集的数据遭到外泄，黑市上出现了以克隆体为素材的人体器官交易和特殊改造——哈迪伦把这项工作交给他时，他没有多少犹豫，只是同作为曾遭受克隆、改造的受害者，由衷地感到一阵恶寒。</p><p>  音巢的人体实验能迅速收尾、没给当事人带来进一步的伤害，想来还是因为他们的目的只是为了生产人形兵器。同样的数据和设备放在另有打算的人手里，可真是麻烦的不行。这样考虑，伊格尼兹甚至天真的可爱。K‘和那个克隆人一同坐在后座，懊恼地挠着自己的头发。</p><p>  虽说克隆体和本体能像镜像一般，他并不觉得古利查力度就是另一个自己。但面对着那样一个确凿无疑的存在，拥有着自己丢失的记忆的克隆体，此般这般地行动着，到底是出于音巢洗脑的功劳，还是说，其实他对自己一无所知？这个话题，他也一直没向薇普提起过。</p><p>  车子平稳地开着，库拉时不时嘟囔几句，马克西马附和着回应她。除此之外，居然异常地安静。K’集中注意力才能捕捉到一点一旁坐着的人的呼吸声，轻微得几乎不存在一般。他们今晚先到临时安顿的地方，次日一早直接将克隆体送至本部进行更详细的检查。于是乎，在马克西马去给库拉准备夜宵的时候，K’发现自己落得和这个克隆人共处一室的尴尬境地。之前他们四人同处车内多少分担了些这种不适，而现在，空气像是凝结了一样，压得他似乎喘不过气。他在鼻子前轻轻扇动手掌，好像这样就能更舒服点似的。</p><p>  非常、非常想转动门把手，到外面去，但必须有人看着这个克隆人。大概只有十分钟就好，等到马克西马回来，再捱到第二天早上，这样就过去了。不过说到底，自己到底为什么这么焦躁？难道真的是因为这次带来的是用于特殊服务业的克隆体吗？——</p><p>  他正思忖着，门外突然响起了马克西马的声音。</p><p>  “喂K’，这里实在是没什么像样的东西了，我带小公主去外面买点吃的，你在这里看好咯。”</p><p>  “那我带库拉去好了，不行吗？”</p><p>  “不是你自己说的‘不想和小屁孩两人一起‘吗？”</p><p>  “啊——”</p><p>  自己确实这么说过，到了现在也不想让马克西马觉得自己有什么反常。</p><p>  “那你们去吧。注意安全。”</p><p>  “而且你和克隆人打交道比我有经验，就拜托了，伙计。我们很快就回来，有事及时联系。”</p><p>  好歹将门开一条缝，马克西马都能察觉到K’的神情不太对劲。但随着库拉轻快的脚步声逐渐远去，大门也关上了。现在真的只剩下他和这个克隆人呆在一起。</p><p>  K’背对着克隆人站着，后者已经在不知不觉间坐在了床沿，轻手轻脚的，自始至终没有发出什么声响。就算真的对这个人做了什么，由于身上没有任何探测仪器，也不会被发现的。太阳穴猛烈地跳动起来。对了，好奇。涌上心头的，更确切地说，是好奇心。酒席上那人说的话虽然相当不堪入耳，他也好歹是认真听进去了七八成。那些不过是边角料程度的补充情报，他们只是负责带尚且健全的克隆体回去，分析情报、测试并确认是否还能成为战力。要是真照那人说的那样，经历了此番那番的折腾，恐怕眼前的这个克隆人早就失去战斗能力了。</p><p>  但，那也只是猜想。</p><p>  被新的想法占据之后，先前的烦躁也被暂时驱赶开了。他走过去。</p><p>  “喂。”</p><p>  没有反应。K‘突然想起来，自从见到他开始，似乎就没听他说过一句话，连声音也没发出过。</p><p>  “你…姑且问一句，还有火焰吗？”</p><p>  “它”只是将脸转向了声源，微微张开嘴，依然没有说话。也许是这些东西妨碍了“它”，K’这样想着，伸手帮他把覆盖着将近半张面部的仿皮制眼罩摘掉。和草薙京一模一样的脸完整地显现出来，一部分由于不透气的面罩材质闷得通红而潮湿，泌着汗液，上下睫毛黏在了一起，“它”费了些功夫才睁开眼睛，呆滞地望向K’。</p><p>  “刚才一直很不舒服吧。抱歉了。”</p><p>  比起些许的愧疚感，刚才的疑问还是没能解决。这个克隆人只是看着K’，不回答他的问题。K’记得马克西马扫描后说他的身体内没有明显的损伤，那到底是什么？</p><p>  “它”脸上的潮红还是没有消退。排除了病理性发热的可能性，K’能想起来的只有他将信将疑的那些听来的话。毕竟他们花高价把“它”买来并不是为了消遣，所以并不会在意商人说的几分真假。他将没戴着手套的左手伸过去，先是用他能做到的最轻的程度碰了下发红的皮肤，接着拿指腹和手掌在额头上按压几下——这样做半是为了确认对方体温还正常，另一半则是验证道听途说的那些话——K’凝神盯着面前的人，哪怕是极为轻微的触摸，似乎也是给“它”带来了不少的困扰，稍稍别过了脸去。</p><p>  他迅速收回手，保持一定的距离，接着思考下一步该怎么做。要是他没理解错的话，长时间的亲密接触会让他被认定成饲主，到时候就麻烦了。倒不是说会成为多么严重的事态，就是会很难堪。这是个什么性质的改造品，他心里已经逐渐有数了。可能除了喘息和叫喊，根本说不出完整的话来。</p><p>  照那人说的话来，接下来便是后颈处，他的手指在那里轻轻打转，可以略微摸到骨头的形状，沿着脊椎慢慢向下。从接触的皮肤传来温热的触感，起码是比自己的手指要暖和许多。在特定的区域稍微用点力就能引发激烈的反应，给他一种自己触碰到的皮肤纤薄的不行的错觉，甚至能听到血液在体内涌动的声音，不知那是自己的，还是这个克隆人的。</p><p>  他感觉自己的前额逐渐发烫，脑袋里不断回响着做黑市生意的男人喉咙里发出的浑浊的声音。说的那些东西一点点地投射在眼前的这个人身上，起码目前来看，大抵都是真的。但自己的手指，从试探地触摸克隆人的皮肤开始就止不住地颤抖，仿佛是在害怕什么，像是一个他早就知道其存在的东西、他一直等待着的东西，逐渐浮现出轮廓来。</p><p>  这只是那个男人的影子。劣化了无数次的次品。哪怕是能打出草薙流神技的Kyo-2，也不过是一个残次品。克隆体从来都不会是本体的镜像。明确知晓这一点的自己又是在做什么？</p><p>  想知道吗？</p><p>  是草薙京的声音。他错愕了一瞬，差点以为是面前的克隆人在和他说话。他身上移植的那些细胞、那些基因又开始擅自和他唠叨。</p><p>  我来告诉你吧。你——</p><p>  “闭嘴！”</p><p>  只是为了压过脑袋里那个干扰的声音，他还是不自觉地说出了声。闭嘴，草薙京，不关你的事，就连自己也没搞明白这到底是什么情况…</p><p>  克隆人睁大了眼睛望着他，没有惊怕和讶异的表情，看上去更多是茫然和冷漠，同时期待着他的下一个行动。这样的“草薙京”看着真是天真，褪除了那种自傲、痞劣和摆老资格的神情，他意识到京本身的样貌就是这样的，比他自己看上去还稚气。不过，这一面他是绝对指望不上草薙京本尊在他面前表现出来了。</p><p>  他将另一只手伸到“它”的头发内，拨开“它”的头发，轻抚着头皮。这几乎是一个无意识的动作，他过了一会儿才反应过来自己是让“它”的脸更好地朝向自己。这是自己第一次在没有受到监控的情况下，如此接近地观察他的脸。或许早就该这么做了。喘息声刺激着他的耳膜。不安、恼怒、羞怯、希望，拧结成一团在他体内冲撞。不应该是这样的，事到如今他没有什么要向草薙京索求的，那个人身上没有他想要的东西，那就没有必要总是把他的身影留在脑中烦着自己。</p><p>  当时，他第一次和草薙京见面是个什么情况？说实在的，连像样的话都没说上。他提前感知到京的到来，他和马克西马刚刚决定叛离音巢，一个没有过去的漂离游魂，怀着既胆怯又期待的心情看着不远处的京，然后被后者冷漠和忌惮的眼神堵住了嘴。</p><p>  “这家伙是什么人？” “他移植了你的能力，本人也不太清楚具体怎么回事…”</p><p>  京充满敌意地看着他们，和阻隔墙后的矢吹真吾和二阶堂红丸说着话。拿着讨厌自己的人的细胞总之不是个值得欣喜的事情。虽然之前他对此也有点心理预期，但在那时，被除了马克西马唯一一个可以期盼协助的对象这样看待，还是难免会沮丧的不行。他觉得草薙京顽劣、心高气傲、相当惹人讨厌，是不是一种报复，他也说不清楚。</p><p>  到头来，此时最需要把控的反而是脸上的肌肉。他时常面对草薙京时的从容正处于崩溃的边缘。K’清楚地听到自己的呼吸也变得急促，但那股激烈的浪潮在吞噬他之前，还是遭到了致命的拦隔，像被逐渐凝固的水泥包裹住一样，在一番折腾后不甘心地归于平静。</p><p>  有些不得不做个了结的事情——他愈发强烈地意识到这点，像是被猛地拉回现实的境界一般，不得不努力让受到惊扰的内心平复下来。</p><p>  “可恶…对不起，和你没有关系…”他看见自己近乎慌乱和笨拙地抚摸几下克隆人的脸颊，本来是本能的安慰动作，却完全做的不像个样子。他还是让自己离开了“它”，继续保持距离。K’挨着墙站着，感受自己根根紧绷的神经和被拧紧螺栓的肌肉慢慢松弛下来。现在还是等马克西马和库拉回来。他无奈地看着“它”好似有什么瘙痒一样，摸着自己身上曾被他碰过的地方。</p><p> </p><p>  K’一如既往地站在没人留意的角落，望着窗外军队的车辆进进出出。现在是提交完所有手续的休整期，即使在本部也有很多消遣项目，但他一个也不想去。</p><p>  麻烦的家伙还是来了。不管是从玻璃的倒影也好还是身体的感应也好，他不用回头看就知道草薙京朝他走过来了。</p><p>  “K’！”</p><p>  他没回头。</p><p>  “最近怎么样啊？”</p><p>  “是你啊…没什么，就是钱花的有点多。”</p><p>  他保持着无精打采的语调。</p><p>  “你有什么事直说吧，我很忙。”</p><p>  “啊？你不是站在这里发呆吗？哪里很忙？”</p><p>  K’歪着头，扶了下墨镜的边框，眼神移向一边。</p><p>  “好吵…没事我就走了。”</p><p>  “呃，”京像是被噎住了，犹疑了片刻，像是在考虑措辞，“前几天你们是不是买了个，那个，不大一样的克隆人？”</p><p>  K’挑了下眉毛，算是对这句话的模棱两可作个回应。</p><p>  “算是吧。怎么了。”</p><p>  “姑且问一下，拿来后没人做什么奇怪的事情吧？”</p><p>  “你好无聊啊…谁会对你感兴趣啊。”</p><p>  “嘁，没有就好。你又不懂这种名誉权丧失殆尽的糟心感，体谅一下啊，小朋友。”</p><p>  “噢。没别的事我走了啊。”</p><p>  “就这些。以后再聊啊。”</p><p>  “算了吧…”</p><p>  K’摆了摆手，朝远离京的方向走了几步，还是决定干脆去马克西马那边看看。</p><p> </p><p>  在任务执行途中偶遇八神庵，对K’和马克西马来说也没什么好惊讶的，甚至几乎是意料之内的事情。那人也是受到了来自佣兵部队的委托，但只是被供给了必要的情报，从来不专门给军方做事。那里是交易者们常去的一个碰头地点，在目光交汇的一刻，他们基本就已经明白彼此是在做什么。对方形单影只的样子似乎是引起了马克西马不必要的同情心，暗地里还是给他送了注意安全的忠告。八神只是冷哼了一声。</p><p>  “管他干什么。走了，马克西马。”</p><p>  “哎，好。只是提醒你一下而已，也不是怀疑你的实力。毕竟这次的对手和音巢的差别还是很大，很麻烦，谨慎为上——”</p><p>  他说到这里的时候八神已经扭头走开了。K’扯着马克西马的袖子，不爽地撇撇嘴。马克西马无可奈何地摊开双手。</p><p>  “真是够了啊，我也不过是不想途中突然遭遇一堆克隆八神庵而已。”</p><p>  “恶劣的笑话到此为止了。快走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>  八神庵当然不是一个人行动的。此时的情形已经和当初草薙京全年失踪时完全不同——京在得知这事的第一时间就赶忙出动，八神和他一路，只是二人拒绝像K’他们一样一直挨在一起走来走去。区别于K’这边尽力保存样本、分析总结并运输回总部的路线，这边几乎是将目力所及的能毁即毁，大概京是为了亲自销毁那些见不得人的东西，保存自己的脸面。不过八神还是打听过几次这些非法交易，这个时候京绝对不会露面。在这种场合，长着草薙京的脸的角色绝对不方便出场，草薙京本体也好，来辅助他们俩的Kyo-1和Kyo-2也罢，都只会知趣地回避。</p><p>  优秀的格斗家的基因落到这些无能之辈的手里，净是开发出一些无聊的用途。比起用于生产合格的兵器，这些数据对其他人来说或许只是已经实证能大批量成功克隆的现成材料，炮制出来的不过是能帮助他们节约成本、可以任意改造的人类肉体。根据K‘那边整理出来的材料，他们收获的完整样本里，虽然还是和本体长相一致的克隆体居多，但随着调查的深入，不久便发现了经过包括后天变性等改造处理的。连先天变性的样本也被截获之后，京是真的坐不住了，要去亲自端了搞出这些破烂实验的混蛋的老巢。这时他们的行动便回到了当初熟悉的追踪、发现、消灭音巢克隆工厂的老路子，不用和人过多打交道，只需要蛮力摧毁二流子的警备和尚未启动的不完全克隆体，分头行动的效率确实高了很多。哈迪伦那边也没有说什么，毕竟从K’采集到的数据来看，这一批能顺利回收作为战力的克隆体几乎没有。唯一需要额外注意一下的，大概只有那个先天性性别改造的母体——不过从技术考量上也并没有什么新奇的，因此也只是和他们顺便一提。要是没有找到，那可能也是早夭了。</p><p>  草薙京没有心情去辨认被他烧的不成人形的那些焦尸里面有没有那个所谓的母体，只有Kyo-1和Kyo-2会漫不经心地随便查看一下，自然也是找不到。燃烧的电器和高压破碎的密封罐体引发了二次爆炸，他们每次也都不得不迅速撤退。焚烧引发的浓密烟雾和爆炸的危险最后还是引起了两个克隆人的抗议，毕竟他们四人虽然多多少少都有不差的火焰抗性，但还是有时会被呛得呼吸困难、眼睛发酸，焚烧尸体的焦臭味也实在令人作呕。他们提议进行精密破坏，而不是搞得像爆破拆除，省的对身体造成不必要的损害。八神算是默许了，京像是没听见，不过也没有像以前那样大肆放火了。</p><p>  事情必须在变得进一步荒唐前得到绝对的遏止。每捣毁一个研究设施都能让京获得暂时的安心感，这期间，八神只是默不作声地跟着他。</p><p>  这次也没什么不同。Kyo-1和Kyo-2擅自跟着八神，京已经不知道溜到哪里去了。在确保整个设施的电路运转都已经被成功停止后，八神就没有再往里走一步了，去欣赏罐体里慢慢死掉的未完成人造体也谈不上什么乐趣。他刚打算离开，就听到两个声音从背后喊他。</p><p>  看来是兢兢业业的克隆人战利品来找他了。两人配合着，掐着一个女孩的胳膊，扶着她的腰，架着她走到庵面前，看上去倒是丝毫没有体恤女士的意思，或许他们俩也没有把得手的东西看作人类的打算。这架设的姿势比起减轻女孩的负担，不如说是刻意将她的身体保持不自然的状态，迫使她忍受身体上没有控制的力道，一路上踉踉跄跄地被两个克隆人拖过来。</p><p>  “找到了。我们很确信这就是那个‘母体’哦，虽然存储记忆体和标识已经被毁掉了。”</p><p>  “因为本体肯定不会接受的，就带到你这里来了。怎么办，要把她带回去吗？”</p><p>  “…你们主子怎么命令的就怎么做。”</p><p>  “唔，那就是带回去了。先放在你那里吧。”</p><p>  “不能直接送回本部？”</p><p>  “就按照K’他们的行动方案来嘛，这个点麻烦本部临时调人手过来也不好。更何况，”Kyo-2拍了拍“母体”搭垂着的脑袋，“她一点战斗力都没有，不会构成丝毫威胁。”</p><p>  “确定？”</p><p>  “确定。毕竟做出来就不是为了战斗的。”</p><p>  和刚从罐体里取出的克隆体不同，女孩穿的是印着组织标志的长外套，内搭一件未及膝的连衣裙，光裸着的两条腿战战兢兢地艰难站立着。乍一看只会让人觉得是这里的职工。似乎是为了印证自己说的话，Kyo-2伸出手，掰过她的后脑勺，把她的脸给八神看。</p><p>  “喏，确实和之前缴获的那些长得一模一样吧？”</p><p>  单从外貌上来看，他们手上的女孩的相貌和已经获得的数据记录上完全一致，没人在明面上对她们的长相做出过评价，更没人提过和草薙京本尊有多大程度的相似，但既然有着其特殊的用途，自然是称得上可爱的。只是在场没人关心这个问题。“母体”的脸由于惊惧扭曲着，一部分出于身体上所受的疼痛，泪珠挂在睫毛上。Kyo-1和Kyo-2明显给她施加了不合常理的力道，又奇异地呈现出一种半梦半醒的状态，双眼没法聚焦，不知道是在看着哪里，任由Kyo-2掰扯着她的脑袋。</p><p>  八神脸上的嫌恶感更为明显了。本身他能和京的克隆人心平气和地沟通都称得上是奇迹，现在更是受不得恶趣味的挑拨。</p><p>  “行啦行啦，八神先生不是对‘母体’的事情一直不关心吗，问他也没有用啊。”</p><p>  “咦——那样可不好，本体也烦的要死，到头来只有我们俩在认真做事情啊。”</p><p>  平心而论，八神庵和草薙京一路上所做的破坏行为，除了销毁证据，也像是在发泄郁积的不悦。对此Kyo-1和Kyo-2也心里有数。</p><p>  “有我们负责看着，只是借一下你的住处。放心好啦。”</p><p>  “随你们便。”</p><p>  三人之外传来的突兀的呜咽声打断了他们的谈话。Kyo-1发现搀着的女孩颤抖的更加厉害了。</p><p>  “啊，这就是他们惯有的那个吧。刚才咱俩一直都没怎么注意，是不是过分摩擦皮肤了？”</p><p>  “不会吧，我以为这布料还挺厚实的…”</p><p>  无论怎样，从她散开的外套前襟中露出的内搭上已经能看见乳尖的突起，但两人只是自顾自地说着，并不在意她脸上愈发痛苦的神情，随着他们为了检查触摸其他的身体部位而不断加剧。明明只是隔着布料触碰身体，从表情上来看却像是承受了不得了的侵犯，咬着嘴唇忍受痛楚，十指近乎痉挛地弯折，偶尔从喉咙里泄出一两声短促的呻吟。</p><p>  Kyo-1试探性地掀起一点裙边。</p><p>  “哇…这还真是了不得，你快看。我们是不是过分了？但被做的这么敏感也不是我们的错啊。”</p><p>  “噗，你给我看有什么用。”</p><p>  他们的神情反而更像是发现了什么地下秘密宝藏的小孩子。Kyo-2笑嘻嘻地看向站在一旁、脸色阴沉地看着他们俩胡闹的八神庵。不过他居然一直没走。</p><p>  “所以说，难得的机会，就这样等到第二天送回本部是不是太浪费了？”</p><p>  “闹够了吗，够了就回去。”</p><p>  “好过分，我们可是在为你考虑哦？”</p><p>  “等到了地方，你们拿好自己的钥匙，带人到个室去，联系本部。到家之后的事情我一概不插手了。”</p><p>  “你就完全不过问咯？”</p><p>  “那可是你们刚才自己说的，全权由你们负责。”</p><p>  两个克隆人敛起了笑容，但眼里仍然带着玩味的意思看向他，不过八神丝毫不在意这些。</p><p>  “没有什么遗漏的，就赶紧走吧。”</p><p>  “也是，让本体等的太久也不好，不过。”</p><p>  两人眼里的笑意也慢慢消褪掉，乃至像是表情也从脸上被剥夺了一般，两双一模一样的眼睛静静地盯着前方的人。</p><p>  “你不做些什么，才很奇怪啊，庵。”</p><p>  “滚…”</p><p>  “真的确定吗？这样就可以了？”</p><p>  “再多说一句，就杀了你们。”</p><p>  终于，这里的电路也被殃及，忽闪忽闪的灯光悉数熄灭。昏暗的光线里，他只能模糊地看见他们的双眼，从那隐蔽的目光里猜不出什么东西。</p><p>  “乐意之至。”</p><p>  “……简直无聊透顶。”</p><p>  他转身走开。</p><p> </p><p>  八神庵来到约定好的碰头地点，京站在那里，握着手机，几乎是瞪着他悠闲地朝这里走过来。</p><p>  “怎么这么慢啊，磨磨蹭蹭的，给你打电话也不接。那两个家伙呢？”</p><p>  “还有些善后的事情要做。我就先走一步了。”</p><p>  “行吧…”</p><p>  京将头盔抱在怀里。</p><p>  “我有点累了，这一程你来送可以吗？”</p><p>  “去干什么了？”</p><p>  “擒贼先擒王。”</p><p>  八神盯着他的眼睛，京看上去毫不在意地耸耸肩。</p><p>  “你们在外面搞破坏的时候，偶然发现了一个暗门…终于逮到了，那个臭老头就窝在地下，果然和佣兵那边揣测的嫌疑人选一致。”</p><p>  “所以，”八神的语调依然没什么起伏，“你杀了他？”</p><p>  “那可是除了手枪什么都不会的人，而且看到我就哆嗦的要尿裤子了。”京伸出食指在眼前晃了晃，“一发大蛇薙。”</p><p>  “那还真是豪华。”</p><p>  两人语气平和，像是在讨论一个死掉也无足轻重的小喽啰。</p><p>  “他们俩要是在那里好好善后的话，应该能发现尸体的吧？不过，多半已经辨认不出脸了。怎么，要不要给他们发消息说一声？”</p><p>  “不用了。回去再报告也来得及吧。”</p><p>  “也是。”</p><p>  说是“回去”，暗含的意思就是去京现在住的地方。八神试着发动引擎，京跨坐到他身后，被挤压的坐垫发出吱呀的声响。要是按功行赏的话，他们三人毁掉了一整个区域的线路和设施，而京只是溜到地下解决了一个毫无还手之力的头目。但后者现在明显疲惫的不行，罕见地主动靠过来，将身体的一部分重量压在八神的肩背上。</p><p>  “啊对了，快到的时候再去下西边那家店买份烤鱼带回去吃——”</p><p>  “知道。先回去再说。”</p><p>  “好…”</p><p>  倦怠感像潮水般向京袭来。事情算是告一段落了，实在是想立刻就闭上眼睡一觉，但机车上明显不是个好地方。一小时之后，他大概率还是钻进被窝，让打包带回来的菜肴在桌子上凉掉。但，这样也没什么不好。</p><p>  有车向这边行驶过来。他的一只耳朵现在贴在八神的背上，另一只还是敏锐地捕捉到了声响。不过既然八神没什么动静，大概就没什么好担心的。</p><p>  “是谁？”</p><p>  “看样子是佣兵的车。”</p><p>  八神停顿了一会儿，应该是在辨认那辆车玻璃后面坐着的驾驶员。</p><p>  “K’。”</p><p>  “噢？这么巧。”</p><p>  K’将车窗玻璃摇下来，还没来得及开口，从后座传来小女孩赌气的声音，什么三个用火的家伙好讨厌，库拉不开心。他重新清了清嗓子。</p><p>  “你们这是事情做完了吗，八神庵？”</p><p>  “对。”</p><p>  “这就准备走人了，Kyo-1和Kyo-2呢？”</p><p>  “收尾工作。”京的声音像是闷在布里，“这不正巧，干脆你把他们接走算了。”</p><p>  “你们不能擅自走呀，”库拉突然从后座把身子探到前面，“库拉和K’是来接四个人一起回去的，所以才特意选了大一点的车。”</p><p>  “不用了，反正你们说回去，也是回基地吧？我们可没什么好说的了。直接回市区，不和你们一路了。”</p><p>  K’看向八神，像是为了确证。对方没表示什么异议，那就只好随他们这样了。</p><p>  “那可真是遗憾。库拉，在这里多等一会儿吧。“</p><p>  “嘁——难得库拉做好心理准备——”</p><p>  虽然气得鼓着腮帮子，小女孩还是和机车上的二人说了拜拜。K’摇上车窗。引擎轰鸣的声响逐渐离他们远去。</p><p> </p><p>【FIN】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢读到这里。库拉酱真可爱⭐</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>